Kleine Brüder und große Taten
by Leila1x1980
Summary: SPOILER S5 Finale. - Ein normales, geordnetes Leben – Aber wie soll das gehen? Sams letzter Wunsch und doch nicht seine letzte Botschaft.


**Ein Hallo an alle Überlebenden der Apokalyptischen Finalfolge von Supernatural *~*  
**

**Was bleibt mir zu dieser kurzen Geschichte und ich bin mir sicher es wird nicht die Einzige bleiben ;) anderes zu sagen als: Das musste raus – die Folge hat mir tiefe Löcher ins Fanherz gerissen und nennt mich zu sentimental, aber ich brauchte solch einen Moment. Beim Lesen werdet ihr verstehen. **

**Ganz liebe Grüße. **

**Eure Lia **

**

* * *

**

**Kleine Brüder und große Taten **

Leise rauschten die Blätter der Bäume hinter dem Haus, bewegt vom Wind, der geflüsterte Botschaften mit sich durch die Nacht trug. Das Sternenlicht spiegelte sich in kleinen Tautropfen, die wie Tränen die Landschaft benetzten und das Funkeln am Himmel war wie ein pulsierender Herzschlag, der nie stoppte. Die Lichter der Stadt lagen darunter wie Lebensadern.

Ein scheinbar nie endender Rhythmus, in dem Dean sich verlor. Er saß auf den Stufen der kleinen Veranda des Hauses, das ihm mit seinen Bewohnern eine Zuflucht bot. Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne, trübte sich und driftete ab in die Vergangenheit. Es hatte mehr als genug Zeiten in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen er mit sich alleine gewesen war, einsam seine Runden drehte und doch wusste, dass es jemanden gab, der eventuell das ein oder andere Mal an ihn dachte. Oft hatte er auf der Motorhaube seines Babys mitten im Nirgendwo gesessen, mit einer kühlen Flasche Bier in der Hand, die Sterne beobachtet und sich daran erinnert, wie Sam sonst den Platz neben ihm ausfüllte. Genau wie jetzt klammerte er sich daran und wenn er es sich nur fest genug vorstellte, konnte er seinen Bruder wieder neben sich spüren.

Ein Stern fiel vom Himmel, verglühte in der Atmosphäre und schickte Dean einen lautlosen Gruß: _„Vergiss mich nicht…"_

Wie konnte er das? Alles was er hatte, war seine Familie - es war sein Leben, seine Aufgabe gewesen.

„_Pass auf deinen Bruder auf, Dean!" – _Dads Auftrag vor so vielen Jahren.

Unbewusst krümmten sich seine Finger in der Leere, legten sich wieder schützend um das winzige Bündel in seinen Armen - so hilflos, klein und zerbrechlich.

Vergangenheit mischte sich mit Gegenwart und Dean versank in dem Strudel den sie bildeten.

Nach dem gewaltsamen Tod ihrer Mutter war es beinahe jede Nacht dasselbe gewesen: Dean wurde von Alpträumen gequält und kauerte im Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen, nur um nicht einzuschlafen – Sam hatte schon damals einen Riecher dafür gehabt, wenn es dem Großen nicht gut ging, also begann er in seinem kleinen Kinderbettchen so lange zu meckern, bis er schließlich bei Dean lag und ihm Gesellschaft leistete, fest eingekuschelt an der Brust seines großen Beschützers, der selber noch ein Winzling war. Oft saßen sie heimlich draußen, eingemurmelt in warme Schlafanzüge und eine dicke Bettdecke, die Dean um sich und seine kleine Fracht gewickelt hatte. Manchmal musste auch ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügen, um die glitzernden Lichter zu beobachteten.

Die nette Frau, mit warmen Augen und ganz weichem, langem Haar – _Tante Ellen_ - hatte ihnen erzählt, dass ihre Mom dort oben und ein Engel war, der über sie wachte. Er bildete sich ein, wenn er es nur doll genug versuchen würde, konnte er sie ja vielleicht sehen – das hatte er als Kind geglaubt, heute wusste er es besser.

Immer wenn er den Kummer seines Bruders spürte, murmelte Sammy in seiner Babysprache, die mehr getröstete hatte, als alles andere es hätte je tun können; der Zwerg erzählte unverständliche Geschichten, nur für Dean und leise genug, um ihren Dad nicht zu wecken.

Aus dem Baby wurde ein kleiner Junge und über die Jahre ein Mann; Deans Alpträume waren anderen gewichen, die im Horror des Alltags immer wieder neue Nahrung fanden.

Alles hatte sich geändert, nur dieses Ritual hatten sie beide schweigend beibehalten und noch als Erwachsene saßen sie oft gemeinsam stundenlang im Freien, einfach nur die Stille genießend und waren, wenn sie gerade viel Glück hatten, mal nicht auf der Jagd.

Heute musste er große Bruder alleine mit seinen Dämonen klar kommen, dem seelischen Schutz des anderen beraubt.

Dean schluckte hart, drückt ihm doch die Sehnsucht den Brustraum zusammen, raubte ihm die Luft und ließ sein Herz schmerzhaft ziehen.

Er hatte es Sam versprochen.

Er würde nie vergessen, niemals. Aber der Platz neben ihm war leer – und würde es bleiben.

Ein tiefer Seufzer und mit sich selber um Beherrschung kämpfend, schmiegte Dean sich in die sanfte Berührung an seinem Rücken.

Lisa.

Eine Hand fuhr leicht über sein Haar, ehe ihn der vertraute Geruch nach altem Leder in der Nase kitzelte und ihm die schwere Jacke um die Schultern gelegt wurde.

So bekannt.

Wortlos lehnte sich an seine Seite und gab etwas von ihrer eigenen Wärme ab – stiller Trost in schweren Zeiten. Deans Wange legte sich auf ihr weiches Haar und er genoss das Gefühl, verlor sich für den Augenblick darin.

Sam hatte es gewusst, hatte den einzigen Weg gekannt, seinen Bruder nicht den Verstand verlieren zu lassen und durchzudrehen – das alles zu überleben und sich an den Anker zu klammern, den Lisa und Ben ihm bieten würden.

„_Ein normales Leben- …" _

Sam hatte keine Millimeter nachgegeben.

„_Versuch es!" _

Aber Starrsinn war kein leichter Gegner gewesen für den jüngeren Winchester.

„_Ich kann das nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass du Leben wirst und keine Dummheiten anstellst Dean, und ich bin mehr als sicher, das wirst du, wenn ich es nicht verhindere!"_

„_Tue es für mich - bitte…" _

Und das hatte gereicht; Sam diese Bürde zu nehmen war seine Pflicht, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, auch wenn es ihn innerlich zerriss.

„Du und ich, gegen den Rest der Welt" – mit diesem Worten und einem Nicken war es besiegelt gewesen und Sam bereit zu tun, was getan werden musste.

„Dean?" Leise.

„Hmm -…"

Lisa löste sich von ihm, drehte sich in seine Richtung und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Ein besorgtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie in die Tasche ihrer Strickjacke griff und zögerlich einen kleinen Briefumschlag hervor holte.

„Ich habe ihn eben unter den Zeitungen entdeckt -…"

Schweigen und fragende Blicke.

„Er ist an dich adressiert."

Niemand wusste, dass Dean hier war – nicht einmal Bobby. Mit einem Mal dämmerte es ihm und Ratlosigkeit machte schockiertem Verstehen platz.

Zitternd nahm er den kleinen Umschlag entgegen und erkannte Sams sanft geschwungene Schrift darauf. Seine Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber seine Kehle entließ keine Silbe - hierfür gab es keine passenden Worte. Aber Lisa verstand auch so und gab ihm den Raum, den er brauchte. Behutsam beugte sie sich vor, küsste ihn sanft, fuhr ihm mit ihrer Hand über die bleiche Wange, ehe sie aufstand und ihn mit sich und all seinen Emotionen alleine ließ.

Minutenlang saß Dean einfach nur mit hängenden Schultern da und starrte auf die Buchstaben, die seinen Namen bildeten – Dean Winchester - da waren diese kleine Schlaufe, die Sam immer am Ende ihres Namens zog und der etwas lang gezogene I-Punkt. Es war so typisch Sam. Dean hätte diese Merkmale unter tausend fremden erkannt, hatte er doch ganz genau dieselben.

Er begann den kleinen Klebeverschluss an der Rückseite aufzufummeln. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und einmal tief Luft holend, öffnete er ihn schließlich ganz und starrte angestrengt hinein.

Lisa hatte, als sie ins Haus zurückgegangen war, die kleine Außenbeleuchtung angeschaltet, so dass er jetzt nicht völlig im Dunkeln tappte und eine Woge von Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn. Seine Beine hätten ihn keinen Zentimeter weit getragen in diesem Augenblick.

Das erste was er hervorzog, war ein sauber gefalteter kleiner Zettel - weiß, makellos.

Allen Mut zusammen nehmend, schlug er das Stück Papier auf und begann durch den Schleier vor seine Augen hindurch zu lesen.

_Hey großer Bruder, _

_ich denke, wenn du das hier in den Händen hältst, dann haben wir es hinbekommen, wenn nicht, ist es egal, denn dann wird dich dieser Brief nie erreichen und ich habe schon wieder versagt. Die Hölle dürfte dann noch unser geringstes Problem sein. _

_Ich sitze seit zwei Stunden hier und überlege was ich schreiben soll und würde wohl noch länger brauchen, wenn mir die Zeit nicht so gnadenlos davon laufen würde…_

_Ich weiß, eine einfache Entschuldigung ist nichts für alle die Jahre des Kummers, für all die Opfer, die du meinetwegen gebracht hast und vor allem nicht für all den Mist, den ich gebaut habe. _

_Es tut mir Leid Dean - zu spät habe ich alles verstanden, zu spät habe ich dich verstanden. _

_Denk ab und an mal an deine Nervensäge von Bruder, wenn du mit Ben im Garten ein paar Bälle wirfst, so wie wir es früher bei Bobby auf dem Feld getan haben. _

_Ben kann stolz sein, wenn du ihn groß ziehst – ich war es und es gibt keinen Besseren für diesen Job. _

_Ich drücke Lisa die Daumen, dass sie dich Schwachkopf erträgt, Geschmack fehlt ihr, das muss man leider sagen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte sie gerne kennen gelernt, denn die Frau die dich glücklich macht, muss etwas ganz Besonderes und Einmaliges sein. Ich sehe genau vor mir, wie du jetzt grinst - nein, Dean, ich rede nicht vom Yoga! _

_Auch wenn ich es nie wirklich gesagt oder gezeigt habe:_

_Danke, dass du bei immer bei mir warst, auch wenn ich es nicht immer zu schätzen wusste - ein Fehler, den ich heute bitter bereue. _

_Danke, dass du wie ein Vater für mich warst._

_Danke für die Rückendeckung, all die Narben, die du am Körper trägst, die eigentlich mir gehören sollten. _

_Danke._

_Sam _

_Ps.: Für mich ist es nicht wertlos, Dean. _

Vier Mal las er den Brief, und bei jedem Mal tat es mehr weh. Wenn sie doch nur mehr Zeit gehabt hätten. Aber die hatten sie gehabt – nur war keiner von beiden mutig genug gewesen, den letzten Schritt zu tun. Zu viele Brücken waren eingerissen worden.

Stirnrunzelnd las Dean den letzten Satz immer und immer wieder, begriff nicht, bis zu dem Augenblick, als es _- Klick_ - machte und er sich einmal mehr so fühlte, als hätte man ihm ein Brett über den Schädel gezogen.

Zögernd tastete er und erst jetzt spürte Dean den kleinen Gegenstand, der in der Noppenfolie es Umschlags eingebettet war. Langsam kippte er den Inhalt auf seine Handfläche und begann haltlos zu zittern, schloss die Finger um den Schatz in seiner Hand und ließ den Tränen freien lauf.

„Oh Sammy." Geflüstert, mit gebrochener Stimme.

Minuten saß er einfach nur da und trauerte um alles, was verloren war und all die Dinge die nie mehr gesagt und gerade gerückt werden konnten.

Dann, als er die Kraft dazu fand, legte er das Lederband wieder um seinen Hals und spürte das bekannte Gewicht über seinem Herzen, das er so vermisst hatte.

Seine flache Hand schützend darüber, schloss er die Augen, sah den kleinen Jungen wieder, der frisch aus dem Bett gefallen, mit zerstrubbeltem Haar vor ihm auf dem Sofa saß und ein winziges Paket, eingewickelt in eine Comicseite zu ihm schob.

„_Ich möchte, dass du es bekommst." _

Zum zweiten Mal nahm Dean das Geschenk an und würde es erst wieder abnehmen, wenn der Tot persönlich es von ihm einforderte.

**- Ende -**

**

* * *

**

_Das Amulett fehlte mir so sehr, besonders nachdem Jensen in Rom zwinkernd erzählte, dass da ja noch jemand Raum gewesen wäre, der es retten konnte ;) Aber wir haben ja noch 22 Folgen vor uns … lassen wir uns überraschen. Ich hoffe, mein Geschreibsel hat euch ein wenig gefallen *hugs* _

_Einen schönen Rest - Sonntag euch allen und viele Dank fürs vorbei schauen, in meiner kleinen Bastelecke._

_:)  
_


End file.
